


Ice Skating

by kiebs



Series: University Days [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Makoto and Sousuke are roommates, university days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiebs/pseuds/kiebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there was something he couldn't do, Sousuke made it a point to distance himself from whatever that was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

When there was something he couldn't do, Sousuke made it a point to distance himself from whatever that was. By doing so, he lessened the likelihood of looking like a total ass when he failed miserably. (The only thing he didn't avoid was taking the lead, but Tohru and Rin had long since developed an instinctive response for when he went the wrong way.)

It just so happened that Kisumi and Rin had somehow convinced him to join them, Makoto, and Nanase on a trip to an ice rink. That was all well and fine, except for one very important thing. Sousuke couldn't ice skate.

However, he wasn't exactly about to admit that, at least not with Nanase's dead eye stare boring a hole into his face. He did pull Makoto aside though, cheeks red as he mumbled that he could barely balance on roller blades, let alone skates. This was why he preferred skiing as a winter sport.

Makoto looked surprised, but smiled warmly, gently taking his wrist. "Then I'll teach you, okay?"

Sousuke's shoulders slumped in relief, a soft breath leaving him. "Thanks."

He was eating that gratitude an hour later when he landed flat on his ass for the fourth time.

"Ah! Sousuke!" Makoto skated over to him, skidding to a stop.

The taller boy failed to hide his scowl, grudgingly accepting the hand held out to him. He stood wobbly next the brunet, keeping a hold on his hand so his shaking legs wouldn't drop him. His ass was sore, bruised probably, just like his pride. Rin was guffawing somewhere down the ice rink, slipping precariously next to Nanase, who looked like he was actually smirking. Sousuke vowed to get them back somehow.

…right after he stole Kisumi's phone and broke it in two.

Makoto squeezed his hand, bringing his attention back him. Those green eyes were warm and apologetic and Sousuke didn't even notice Makoto gliding him forward until his leg nearly went out from under him. He grabbed both of the brunet's arms, latching onto his roommate's biceps.

"Okay. No," he hissed, gritting his teeth. "My ass hurts. I'm cold as _fuck_. I am out of here."

He started to let go of the brunet.

"…and how are you going to get out?" Makoto asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sousuke then noticed they were basically in the middle of the rink and tightened his hold. He swallowed. "Makoto. _Tachibana-san_. Get me off this ice. Right. Now."

At the other boy's incredulous stare, he whimpered a tiny " _Please_ ".

Sighing with a smile, Makoto gently led him over to the entrance of the rink, easily gliding backwards. "All right, but you get an hour break for hot chocolate or coffee and then I'm bringing you back out."

"Oh, _hell_ no."

"I'm going to teach you how to ice skate if it's the last thing I do, Yamazaki Sousuke," Makoto vowed, eyes sparkling with mirth. "…plus I have a bet going with Rin."

The words "bet" and "Rin" in the same sentence got Sousuke's attention. He wobbled as they walked off the ice, bending next to the entrance to pull the skates off because _no_. "Rin bet you couldn't teach me."

"Yup."

Standing upright, Sousuke tilted his head in contemplation. He didn't need long. "Whatever you're betting on, Rin's going to owe us."

With a laugh, Makoto clapped his shoulder. "That's the spirit!"


End file.
